A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to transducers or sensors used to measure forces or pressures exerted on a surface. More particularly, the invention relates to fabric force sensor arrays which use elastically stretchable piezoresistive thread sensor elements and are sufficiently conformable to irregularly-shaped objects to be incorporated into clothing wearable by people, and methods of making such arrays.
B. Description of Background Art
Whenever a human body is supported by an object such as a chair or bed, normal and shear forces produced in reaction to the weight of the individual are transmitted from the supporting surface through the skin, adipose tissues, muscles, etc. to the skeleton. The forces exerted on body parts by support surfaces, which are equal and opposite to body weight forces, can in some cases cause damage to tissues. Forces on body parts can compress internal blood vessels and occlude nutrients from the tissue, the product of the magnitude and duration of these forces determining whether tissue damage or morbidity will occur. High pressure alone is generally not sufficient to deleteriously affect tissue. Deep-sea divers for example, are subjected to high, but evenly distributed normal forces and do not suffer from tissue damage. If, however, there is a sufficiently large external pressure gradient on a body part, resulting from, for example, a low-pressure area adjacent to a high-pressure area, internal body fluids can migrate to the area of lower pressure. Tangential or shear forces exerted externally on a body part can also collapse internal capillaries and blood vessels by distorting them along their longitudinal axes. It is therefore extremely important to know both the surface force gradient (pressure gradient) and the externally applied shear force exerted on tissue, because it is the combination of these factors that leads to tissue strain and subsequent tissue death. Thus, even relatively small external shear and normal forces, which may be independent of one another, can combine to produce damagingly large shear stresses on internal tissue. The areas of the human body which are most at risk of developing tissue damage such as a pressure sore are: heel, ischial tuberosities, greater trochanter, occiput and sacrum.
There are available a variety of pressure/force sensors, shear sensors and sensor arrays which are useable for measuring normal and shear forces exerted on human tissues. For example, the present inventor's U.S. Pat. No. 5,751,973, Nov. 5, 1996, Multi-Directional Piezoresistive Shear And Normal Force Sensors For Hospital Mattresses And Seat Cushions discloses thin, planar sensors for measuring reaction forces exerted by mattresses or chair pads on the body of a recumbent or seated patient. One embodiment of the invention disclosed in the specification of the '973 patent includes a sensor comprised of a two-dimensional array of isolated sensor element pads, each consisting of a thin, flat layer formed of a non-conductive elastomeric polymer matrix filled with electrically conductive particles. A matrix of upper and lower conductive elements in electrical contact with upper and lower sides of each sensor pad enables separate measurements to be made of the electrical resistance of each pad. Pressure exerted on each pad, e.g., in response to a normal force exerted on the sensor matrix by a person's body, reduces the thickness of the sensor pad, and therefore its electrical resistance by a bulk or volume piezoresistive effect.
The present inventor also disclosed a novel method and apparatus for measuring pressures exerted on human feet or horses' hooves in U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,545, Apr. 17, 2001, Piezoresistive Foot Pressure Measurement. The novel apparatus disclosed in the '545 patent includes a rectangular array of piezoresistive force sensor elements encapsulated in a thin, flexible polymer package. Each sensor element includes a polymer fabric mesh impregnated with conductive particles suspended in an elastomeric matrix such as silicone rubber. The piezoresistive mesh layer is sandwiched between an array of row and column conductor strip laminations, preferably made of a nylon mesh impregnated with printed metallic paths. Each region of piezoresistive material sandwiched between a row conductor and column conductor comprises an individually addressable normal force or pressure sensor in a rectangular array of sensors, the resistance of which varies inversely in a pre-determined way as a function of pressure exerted on the sensors, and thus enabling the force or pressure distribution exerted by an object contacting the array to be mapped.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,299, Apr. 8, 2003, Pressure Measurement Sensor With Piezoresistive Thread Lattice, the present inventor disclosed a transducer sensor array for measuring forces or pressures exerted on a surface, the array including a fabric-like, two-dimensional lattice of individual force or pressure sensor transducer elements comprising intersecting regions of pairs of elongated, flexible threads, each consisting of a central electrically conductive wire core covered by a layer of piezoresistive material which has an electrical resistivity that varies inversely with pressure exerted on the material.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,201,063, Apr. 10, 2007, Normal Force Gradient/Shear Force Sensors And Method Of Measuring Internal Biological Tissue Stress, the present inventor disclosed a normal force gradient/shear force sensor device and measurement method for measuring internal stresses in tissues of a person supported by a chair or bed. The device includes a planar matrix array of peripheral normal force sensors radially spaced from central shear force sensors, each including an electrically conductive disk located within a circular opening bordered by circumferentially spaced apart electrodes. The disk and electrodes are located between upper and lower cover sheets made of a stretchable material such as polyurethane, one cover sheet being adhered to the disk and the other sheet being adhered to a support sheet for the electrodes. Motion between the cover sheets in response to shear forces exerted on the array causes the disk to press more or less tightly against the electrodes, thus varying electrical conductance between the disk and electrodes proportionally to the magnitude and direction of the shear force. Each normal force sensor includes an electrically conductive film pressed between row and column conductors. Measurements of conductance values of pairs of sensor, which vary proportionally to normal forces exerted on the sensor, are used to calculate a gradient vector of normal forces exerted by a body part on the sensor array, which is combined with the shear force vectors in an algorithm to calculate internal reaction shear forces, e.g., on flesh near a bony prominence.
In co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/075,937, filed Mar. 15, 2008, the present inventor disclosed an Adaptive Cushion Method And Apparatus For Minimizing Force Concentrations On A Human Body. That apparatus included an adaptive cushion for placement on a mattress or chair, the cushion having a matrix of air bladder cells which are individually pressurizable to variable pressures by means of an air compressor and valves. The apparatus disclosed in that application also included a flexible, stretchable planar array of force sensor transducers of novel construction, which is preferably positioned on the upper surface of the cushion, the array having at least one sensor in vertical alignment with each air bladder cell of the cushion.
The sensor array disclosed in the above-cited patent application included stretchable fabric row and column conductors which have sandwiched between inner facing conductive surfaces thereof a stretchable fabric sheet coated with a piezoresistive material. Thus constructed, the planar sensor array is elastically deformable in response to forces exerted on the array by the weight of a human body supported on the upper surface of the sensor array overlying the air bladder cells. Preferably, the sensor array is placed on the upper surfaces of the air bladder cells and maintained in that position by a form-fitting, waterproof, contour sheet. The fabric matrices for both row and column conductors, as well as the central piezoresistive layer, are all made of a material which is elastically deformable in any direction within the plane of the material. In a preferred embodiment, the fabric matrices or the row conductor sheet and column conductor sheet are plated with a copper base coat and nickle cover coat. The central piezoresistive sheet consists of a synthetic fabric matrix coated with piezoresistive coating. The sensor array also has an upper cover sheet which is made of a fabric such as Lycra which has a two-way stretch characteristic, i.e., is elastically stretchable in orthogonal directions.
To avoid cross-talk between measurements of the resistance of individual sensors in the array, by which measurements forces exerted on the sensors are determined, the sensors were constructed in a novel way which gave them non-bilateral, asymmetric current-versus-voltage impedance characteristics. The sensors were modified to have a diode-like characteristic by altering either the upper or lower surface of the central piezoresistive sheet to form thereon a P-N, semiconductor-type junction, by a novel method described in detail in the disclosure of that application.
The flexible force sensor arrays described above have proven highly effective in performing their intended functions. However, there are situations in which it would be desirable to have available force sensor arrays with somewhat different characteristics not offered by prior sensor arrays.
For example, if typical existing flexible sensor arrays are used to measure pressures exerted on a human body by a very form-fitting, conformal wheelchair seat cushion or extremely low pressure bed mattress or cushion, such sensor arrays often interfere with the function of the cushion or bed support surface, and give erroneous force measurements which are used to map the way the bed or chair supports a person. Such errors result from a “hammocking” effect, in which a flexible but not drapable sensor array deployed between fixed support positions cannot conform precisely to the shape of a patient. This effect can occur for example, using sensor arrays that use wire core sensing elements which make the arrays essentially non-stretchable. The lack of conformability of a sensor array alters the way a cushion or bed supports a patient, and also frequently results in forces or pressures exerted on individual sensors in the array being larger than a patient would actually encounter in the absence of the sensor array.
Another situation in which present force sensor arrays for measuring and mapping forces exerted on human body parts are less than satisfactory occurs when attempting to make such measurements in a non-obtrusive, non-interfering manner on body parts which have complex shapes such as the feet.
For example, people who have diabetes often lose feeling sensation in their feet. Since they cannot feel when an ill-fitting shoe is exerting excessive pressure on parts of the foot, the pressure spots can lead to ulcers, which may in turn necessitate amputation of the foot. Accordingly, to prevent such undesirable results, it would be desirable to have a sensor array which could be used to identify such problems, so that corrective actions such as changing the size or shape of a shoe may be taken in a timely manner.
To address the problem of measuring and mapping forces exerted on complex shapes having compound curves, such as a human foot, it would be desirable to have available a sensor array which was similar to clothing fabric in its ability to readily conform to complex, compoundly curved objects such as a human foot. Such sensor arrays could be incorporated into articles of clothing, such as socks. The present invention was conceived of at least partially in response to the unavailability of present sensor arrays to fulfill the requirements described above.